


Who's in Charge?

by FailedBroadcast



Series: Flightrising Oneshots [1]
Category: FlightRising
Genre: Dragons, FlightRising - Freeform, Gaoler (FlightRising), Gen, Guardian (FlightRising)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailedBroadcast/pseuds/FailedBroadcast
Summary: Part of my collection of one-off stories from Flightrising.Inspired from a thread on fr, linked at the end of the story.





	Who's in Charge?

Mizuhachi clambered out of her soft, kelp-lined nest, stretching out her claws against the bamboo floor of her cave. Her mantle clattered as she pads out, breathing in the fresh beach air wafting from the cavemouth of her lair. She twitched her headfins, surprised to hear some sort of commotion echoing from where she stood.

 _Odd? I'm usually the first one up_ , she thinks, and quickly walks towards the cavemouth, the sky still a soft lavender from dawn. She turned her head to see a gaggle of her clanmates surround an enormous stranger.

She almost couldn't call them a dragon - their skin connected similar that of a beetle(although not much different from her own), a striking blue with white accents, and on the extremities fur had grown. Locks of crystalline hair swathed their back and face, and wicked ivory antlers sprouted from their head. Their eyes glimmered an arcane pink. She couldn't help but compare them to a Tundra, but the dragon was too... monstrous. Tundra's did not have the size this dragon did.

Something clicked in her head, something she thought would never happen to her. She began to walk forward, her soul beckoning, almost bumping into her clanmates, to stand in front of the creature, admiring them closer.

She stood taller than them, but somehow the dragon loomed with an ancient presence. They returned her scrutiny with disregard, as if she was no more significant than a sprig of manaweed.

Her clanmates, especially the guardians among them, seem to understood her sudden interest, allowing her some privacy but looked on from sheer curiosity.  
"My charge," her voice cracked with emotion. As she said those words, however, her soul wavered. Was it fear? Doubt? Insecurity?

The stranger's eyes flashed, "I'm sorry?" Mizuhachi practically withered at the note of disdain playing the dragons voice, a gravely, low growl. And although her soul beckoned even more, she began to fight her own instinct.

What could protect this? She asked herself. But whatever magic bound her to them, she can't begin to think that it had a flaw, an ancient adaptation blessed by her patron. She cleared her throat.

"I believe you are my charge."

She had to admit that something as precious as this was foolish to reveal with such a crowd. Wasn't there a ceremony? Preparation? She cursed her parents for damning her to be a foster, she knew it was customary to learn of such things from one's parents.

Nonetheless, Mizuhachi never had felt more vulnerable than now.

The dragon stifled laughter, "I don't understand... Charge? You barely know me."

Mizuhachi felt hot, but shook her head. Why should she be embarrassed? "It's hardly something I can control."

The dragon dubiously scoffed, shouldering her aside. _How dare they!_

"Excuse me-"

The dragon turned their head, not bothering to face her, "I've more important things to do than to bother myself with the likes of you."

Mizuhachi's chest practically burned at that. _What does_ that _mean?_ She heard a few gasps from her clanmates.

Before she could say anything else, though, the stranger barked to Knockout, the clan architect.

"Mind showing me to my quarters?"

The wildclaw tapped his dewclaws apprehensively, glancing anxiously at Mizuhachi, before nodding back to the lair. The dragon's tail swished behind them as they loped into the dark cavemouth.

Mizuhachi felt a paw gingerly press itself against her shoulder. She glanced to see it was Twitterbee, giving her a sympathetic stare.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps they don't understand the way this works," She mused. Mizuhachi couldn't help but feel a more than a little upset, and greatly hurt. She felt a snarl edge her tone.

"Uncultured or not, they shouldn't have pushed me off like that." She kneaded the soft peat they stood on. "I'm going after them."

"Mitz..." Twitterbee chirped.

Mizuhachi halted, turning to face her. She hadn't used that name in a long time.

"Don't be too pushy, alright? There might be things you may not understand about them either."

Mizuhachi's sudden determination faltered a little. Yet again, she had to be the bigger dragon.

She turned to the lair, practically growling, "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Churrell's thread here: http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2694732/1#post_2694732
> 
> If you don't understand what's going on, don't worry! Guardian dragons (who Mizuhachi is) have this nifty instinct that forces them to take charge of another dragon, creature or object. Usually, they go on a journey to seek out this charge, but Mitz here never was properly taught the way of the Guardian when she was younger, and so her coming-of-age was greatly delayed due to being abandoned as a young dragon. She served The Cusp (her home lair) as the clan's seer and Water Flight Representative. It wasn't until now, however, that she felt the tug of her nearby charge - a looming, Ancient Gaoler, ancestor of the modern Tundra. Being that old has it's setbacks, as they aren't well versed in the ways of modern Sornieth.  
> I most likely wont continue this - it was just a fun snippet I wanted to type out. I might pop out another this evening, but it'll be something a little different.


End file.
